Astral Zero
by DarkZoroark
Summary: O desejo que nunca deveria ser feito. Este é um conceito desconhecido para os Astralis. Trazido de volta há um mundo que abandonou a muito tempo, Taiyou Hildebrand se prepara para enfrentar os fantasmas de seu passado. Sua missão: derrotar a misteriosa Liguria Aquallir. Sou horrível em sumários. Fanfic se passa em um AU e contém montes de OCs.
1. Prólogo - Dance of the Dual Blades

Olá a todos!

Bom, está é uma ideia que eu tenho já faz um tempo e estava em execução em um fórum sobre Pokémon. Contudo, o mesmo foi fechado e, sem querer desistir da história, resolvi trazê-la para cá.

Antes de tudo acho bom esclarecer que, apesar de ser uma Fanfic sobre o tema Pokémon, basicamente apenas os monstrinhos de bolso serão aproveitados para esta história; enredo, outros personagens, localização e todo os outros elementos foram imaginados por mim... Com alguma base em determinadas light-novels que costumo ler. Enfim, espero que se divirtam com esta leitura. Reviews são altamente apreciadas, mas não se sintam forçados a fazê-lo.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

 _O som de gritos de torcida e encorajamento enchia seus ouvidos dentro do coliseu. Milhares de pessoas haviam se reunido para ver o combate final. Isso não a atraia de forma alguma. Tudo que lhe interessava era o interior daquela arena poeirenta coberta de sangue e os dois oponentes a sua frente. Sabia que não iria aguentar muito mais daquele combate; seus braços estavam cobertos por cortes e sentia que tinha uma ou duas costelas quebradas._

 _Virou momentaneamente para o lado e trocou um olhar com o mamífero que era seu companheiro. Estava visivelmente em um estado melhor que a jovem, com a única ferida realmente grave sendo um corte que cruzava seu olho direito. Não era fundo o suficiente para cegá-lo, mas talvez ficaria com uma cicatriz. Murmurou algo e o quadrúpede rapidamente assentiu, recuando alguns passos._

 _A próxima etapa seria calcular a distância até seus adversários. Estava a cem metros do rinoceronte de pedra bípede e vez e meia isso da companheira deste; uma garota três ou quatro anos mais velha que ela própria com longos cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos. Usava uma grande armadura robótica rubra com detalhes em dourado. Dois metros e meio de altura e talvez trinta centímetros a menos de largura. Um par de canhões projetava-se sobre os braços desta e em suas mãos estava uma enorme foice. Em comparação a única arma que tinha era um par de espadas._

 _Respirou fundo. Ambos os oponentes estavam em posição de defesa; aguardando por seu avanço. Ponderou por alguns instantes. Milhares de cenários possíveis passavam pela sua cabeça, mas todos seguiam para o mesmo resultado. Sorriu sobriamente. Flexionou os dedos de ambas as mãos. Mesmo com as feridas nos braços não deveria haver problemas em usar as armas com eficácia. Passou o peso de uma perna para a outra, testando a pegada. Seu lado direito estava um pouco dolorido em decorrência das fraturas, mas supunha que conseguiria suportar. Inalou todo o ar que conseguir e lentamente exalou pela boca._

 _Um segundo depois tinha avançado._

 _Vira sua adversária dar algum comando ao seu parceiro. O som fora abafado pelos gritos da multidão. Não se importava. Fosse o que fosse logo descobriria. A grande fera rugira e disparara uma dúzia de rochas da palma de suas mãos. Cada uma tinha o diâmetro aproximado de uma bola de futebol. Seu sorriso se acentuara levemente. Fácil demais, pensara. Esquivara com facilidade dos dois primeiros projéteis e destruíra mais três com um rápido movimento de espada. Pisara sobre a próxima e usara o impulso para se lançar ao ar. Girara o corpo para desviar das duas seguintes e despachara o restante com suas lâminas. Posicionada agora diretamente sobre o grande rinoceronte e com a face voltada para o sol permitira-se um momento de descanso. Respirara fundo e tranquilamente, pensativa._

 _Foram os gritos da galeria que a trouxeram de volta ao próprio corpo. Berros de medo, terror e triunfo. Virando rapidamente não pode deixar de arregalar ligeiramente seus olhos. Alguns metros abaixo a besta de rochas a encarava com a boca escancarada. Em frente a esta uma esfera alaranjada começara a se formar e crescer rapidamente. Bufou em um misto de raiva e cansaço. Estavam tomando-a por tola ou que a vitória já estava em suas mãos para utilizarem aquela técnica. Se assim fosse os ingênuos eram eles. Pouco antes de o golpe ser efetuado assobiou o mais forte que conseguira. No mesmo instante seu parceiro pusera-se à sua frente, sua expressão fria como gelo. Tarde demais para o rinoceronte bípede. O ataque já havia sido completamente carregado e agora não poderia mais contê-lo. Um pilar de luz alaranjada irrompera do globo. Ótimo, sorriu. Cronometrara corretamente o tempo. Seu companheiro prontamente gerara um campo de força turquesa em frente aos dois._

 _Guardou momentaneamente uma das espadas sobre as costas. Não precisaria dela para o que faria a seguir. Pousara a mão livre sobre as costas do mamífero e, tomando impulso, disparou como uma lança em direção ao chão. Sentia o calor do pilar de luz lamber-lhe a pele enquanto descia. Jogada arriscada, sabia. Se a adversária ou seu Pokémon resolvessem atacá-lo seria seu fim. Felizmente isso não ocorrera. A primeira deveria estar com receios de atingir seu companheiro por engano e este concentrara sua atenção no quadrúpede. Em instantes o raio de luz transformara-se em um indescritível grito de dor. Com uma rápida investida introduzira a espada até o cabo pelo ombro do grande animal. Sangue saltou de dentro da ferida quando, dando uma cambalhota para trás, retirou a lâmina do interior do corpo. Cambaleou alguns passos antes de tombar inerte contra o chão._

 _Olhou rapidamente para trás, temerosa. Fosse combate ou não se odiaria por ter assassinado um adversário. Respirava. O alívio que sentira naquele momento era quase indescritível. Seu companheiro pousou com elegância sobre o solo e, lendo seus pensamentos, aproximou-se do rinoceronte para tratá-lo. Sorriu novamente e então se voltou para a garota. Um olhar e vira que ela não arriscaria atacá-lo naquele momento e potencialmente ferir mortalmente seu aliado. Isso lhe dava tempo. Enfiou a espada no solo arenoso da arena para limpá-la e pôs-se a analisar, ainda ajoelhada. Os canhões não a intimidavam. Seria fácil desviar destes. Já a foice... A lâmina da mesma conseguiria decepar qualquer coisa a seis metros de distância. Seria atingida se atacasse sem qualquer plano. Fora então que percebera algo. Pensara na probabilidade. Calculara as chances de sucesso e o que ocorreria se não conseguisse executar da maneira certa. Um plano suicida, concluíra enfim antes de sorrir. Gostara da ideia. Respirou fundo e tornara a empunhar ambas as espadas._

 _Avançara rápida como um dardo quando vira a chance. Os morteiros rapidamente começaram a disparar quando estabelecera uma distância segura dos dois Pokémons. Explosões ensurdecedoras ocorriam ao seu redor enquanto desviava das balas por meio de saltos e acrobacias. No fim era mais fácil do que originalmente pensara. A pontaria da moça era precisa e seria decisiva caso ela não antecipasse a trajetória da bala. Um oponente normal teria sucumbido logo nos primeiros tiros. Infelizmente para sua adversária ela era diferente. Fazer aqueles cálculos era algo tão natural quanto respirar. Vira quando aumentara a força com que empunhava a foice. Era agora ou nunca. Ao invés de avançar quando os dois tiros seguintes se aproximaram pulou para trás. A fumaça proveniente das detonações rapidamente cobriu seu corpo e a área ao redor. Demorara alguns instantes para que seu cérebro deixasse de vibrar e seus sentidos voltassem ao normal. Felizmente não perdera nenhum membro e o nevoeiro ainda estava presente. Concentrando toda a energia que ainda lhe restava nas pernas avançou com toda a velocidade que conseguira reunir._

 _O som de metal estilhaçando encheu o ar e, por um momento, pareceu ser a melodia mais harmoniosa que já escutara. Conseguira perfurar a armadura em um de seus ombros e no tórax. Era obvio que a primeira não iria atingi-la, mas apenas restringir o uso da gadanha. A segunda tivera o cuidado de não enterrar fundo demais e arriscar ferir seriamente a garota. Uma rajada de ar negro saiu de ambas as rachaduras. Fitaram-se por alguns instantes, suas faces tão próximas que conseguia sentir o doce perfume dela. Finalmente recuou e pousou com graça no chão. A armadura desmanchou-se e caiu em pedaços. A outra, sem forças, tombara contra o solo._

 _Os gritos da torcida subiram quase que em conjunto com os fogos de artifício. Limpou o suor da testa com as costas de uma das mãos. Não acreditava no que acontecera. Se queria rir ou chorar não saberia dizer. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e a dor dos ferimentos gradativamente aumentando, mas continuara de pé. Os braços pesavam e respirar tornara-se difícil. Com um esforço que parecera muito maior do que o que realizara durante o combate, erguera uma das espadas o máximo que pôde, aumentando o ânimo da galera._

 _Chegara como uma das zebras da competição e, apesar de todas as adversidades, saíra como campeã. Usariam seu nome como uma inspiração para as futuras gerações e a marcariam como uma guerreira inigualável. Pelos próximos anos, ao menos, tudo seria centrado ao seu redor._

 _Ao redor de Liguria Aquallir._

* * *

 **Notas do Autor** : Para não estragar um dos mistérios centrais da Fanfic decidi omitir a aparência da espadachim e do seu companheiro. As mesmas serão reveladas com o passar dos capítulos.


	2. Capítulo I - Dawn

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon, although I would like very much if it was the case.

* * *

 _Já andava por entre aquela floresta fazia alguns dias e, tinha de admitir, que estava começando a pensar em desistir. Fora até lá devido a um convite, mas não esperava que fosse encontrar uma floresta com mais de quarenta quilômetros quadrados. Sem sombra de dúvidas para os conhecedores da região não seria difícil encontrar o local desejado, mas para indivíduos de primeira viagem... Agora se arrependia de não ter pagado por uma carruagem._

 _O jovem tinha por volta de seus dezesseis ou dezessete anos. Seus cabelos eram curtos e de um tom negro-azulado. Algumas poucas mechas caiam sobre sua testa. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor. Suas vestimentas consistiam em uma camisa carvão sem mangas de gola 'v', um casaco de mesmo tom e de colarinho alto, calças jeans e um par de sapatos pretos. Usava um par de luvas de couro na cor ônix. Trazia uma mochila do mesmo material sobre as costas._

 _Em meio àquele mar vegetal não via outro ser vivo que não ele próprio. Ouvia vez ou outra um galho de árvore balançar, mas isso não o preocupava. Tinha uma boa ideia de quem o espreitava. Ao menos para ele aquela era uma presença inofensiva._

– De toda forma, tenho que me apressar e ir logo ver o que ela quer... – _Suspirou de forma cansada. Voltou-se para o céu e encarou as nuvens._ – E também...

 _Deixou-se por dizer o restante. Recebera a carta poucos meses antes pedindo que fosse até lá. Teria transformado-a em cinzas não fosse o nome do remetente. Devia sua vida aquela pessoa. Além do que, se o conteúdo daquela mensagem fosse verídico não poderia de forma alguma ignorar a convocação. Perguntava-se se não seria apenas uma brincadeira para levá-lo até lá, mas achava pouco provável... Ela não usaria isso como motivo de piada._

 _Um súbito e curto tremor fez com que voltasse a si. Um pequeno bando de pássaros erguera-se a distância e começara a voar rapidamente na direção oposta. Vislumbrou a cena por alguns instantes antes de dar de ombros e murmurar._

– Já que vamos chegar atrasados de um jeito ou de outro podemos muito bem ir ver o que está acontecendo. – _O comentário aparentemente não tivera um receptor, mas deu de ombros e prosseguiu do mesmo jeito_. – Até porque você me conhece... Odeio não ser convidado para uma festa.

(~)(~)(~)

 _Esgotada tanto fisicamente como mentalmente tudo que conseguia fazer era observar enquanto um grupo de seres fantasmagóricos avançava ameaçadoramente em sua direção. Possuíam corpos cor de ametista e cabeças arredondadas com o que pareciam ser chapeis de bruxa em seus topos. Suas bocas eram finas e avermelhadas, relembrando a letra 'W'. Três joias rubras recobriam a parte superior do corpo de cada um deles. Havia extensões nas laterais de seus corpos que, à medida que desciam, davam a impressão de que estavam usando longas capas._

"Sete ao todo... Não, oito."

 _Calculara rapidamente em sua cabeça. Reclinada contra o tronco de uma árvore, estava no fim de suas energias e lutava para manter a consciência. Do seu lado havia apenas um pequeno mamífero que também estava em condições preocupantes. Seu corpo era recoberto por uma fina pelagem azul-clara. Possuía longas orelhas pontudas, olhos azul-petróleo e um pequeno nariz negro. Possuía duas marcas romboidais sobre suas costas. Assim como estas, seus pés e a ponta de sua cauda eram do mesmo tom que suas pupilas. Sobre sua cabeça havia o que parecia ser uma touca turquesa. Respirava com dificuldade e suas pernas vacilavam sob o peso de seu corpo. Ao seu redor havia quatro blocos de gelo com outros fantasmas aprisionados, mas o número de inimigos total era avassalador e os mesmos roubavam suas energias quando tinham a chance._

 _A moça provavelmente possuía por volta de dezesseis ou dezessete anos. Seus cabelos eram longos e loiros, caindo até a altura de sua cintura. Uma delicada fita lilás envolvia uma de suas mechas. Seus olhos eram expressivos e semelhantes a esmeraldas. Vestia o que aparentava ser uma espécie de uniforme escolar negro com detalhamento em branco. Uma fina fita vermelha decorava a parte superior da vestimenta e a gola envolvia seu pescoço. Três pares de botões escarlates estavam dispostos sobre seu abdômen. Usava uma minissaia preta que descia até a metade de suas coxas e par de meias cor de creme que lhe subiam aos joelhos. Calçava um par de sapatos violeta._

 _Vendo a situação em que seu companheiro se encontrava em uma situação difícil tentara com todas as suas forças se erguer, mas fora em vão. Suas pernas estavam paralisadas e dormentes, resultado do constante dreno de energia por parte dos seres fantasmagóricos. Estava demasiado cansada para usar sua Viralt, mas talvez... Ergueu um de seus braços e estendeu a mão na direção das duas bruxas mais próxima antes de recitar._

– Thou who blows in the north and raze the land... Listen to my command and defeat my enemies! **Frost Fall**!

 _Uma onda de ar frio rapidamente foi gerada ao redor de sua mão, condensando-se em uma esfera de gelo. Com esforço conseguiu jogá-la para sobre seus adversários. A mesma explodiu com o movimento, liberando uma chuva de estilhaços e frio sobre os fantasmas. Não obstante, aquilo aparentemente servira apenas para retardá-las por alguns momentos, sem qualquer ferimento visível. Mordeu o lábio ao constatar isso._

– Aquele último ataque usou toda a minha energia restante... – _Murmurou, seu braço caindo devido à súbita exaustão. Esperava que ao menos congelá-los ou, na melhor das opções, conseguir derrotá-los. Olhando para seu companheiro, deu um fraco sorriso antes de sussurrar._ – Desculpe-me Glaceon. Já não tenho mais como lutar.

 _Sentindo o perigo em que a moça se encontrava o mamífero azulado tentou aproximar-se da mesma, mas foi rapidamente circundado por seis adversários. Deu um rugido baixo e raivoso ao se ver preso. A dama refletia que teria sua energia roubada até desmaiar, no entanto arregalou seus olhos ao perceber que ambas formavam uma esfera sombria em frente aos seus corpos. Nesse estado era quase que dada como certa a sua morte. Ficou esperando pelo impacto, quando..._

– Cuidado! – _Um grito ecoou na clareira._

 _No instante seguinte sentiu seus ombros sendo agarrados por um par de mãos e seu corpo voando pelo ar como uma boneca de pano. Ouviu um par de explosões e depois uma árvore tombar contra o chão da floresta. E então, sentiu-se pousar sobre algo macio, muito diferente do que esperava. Olhou para baixo e deu de cara com um jovem de cabelos negros. A expressão de leve dor em sua face revelara-lhe o que ocorrera. Em situações normais teria ficado envergonhada e se afastado imediatamente, mas estava demasiado cansada para ligar._

– Ei, você está bem?! – _Perguntou-lhe com um tom de preocupação, a questão lhe soando como um sussurro. Sua consciência começava a divagar._

– Por favor... Proteja o Glaceon... – _Pedira logo antes de desmaiar._

 _(~)(~)(~)_

 _Observando a face da garota sobre seu peito não pode deixar de corar levemente. Agora que via bem ela era mais bonita do que esperava e, apesar da situação adversa, ele próprio era um adolescente na flor da idade. Sentir os seios dela pressionados contra seu tórax só servia para fazer seu coração bater mais rápido. Testemunhando a aproximação de duas das bruxas, não pode deixar de ter um leve sentimento de confusão._

"Por que um grupo de Mismagius está caçando a plena luz do dia...? Bem, acho melhor tratar deles antes que criem mais problemas..."

 _Ponderou e, no instante seguinte, levou um par de dedos de encontro aos lábios. Assobiou. Um vulto saiu velozmente do meio dos arbustos e atingiu o par de Pokémons fantasmas mais próximos com um movimento de suas garras, nocauteando-os quase que instantaneamente. Em circunstâncias normais os adversários seriam mortos por aquela investida, contudo sendo fantasmas era improvável que houvesse qualquer problema fora uma forte dor. Percebendo a derrota de seus companheiros o restante do bando voltou-se para encarar o novo inimigo._

 _Tratava-se de uma raposa cor de carvão bípede com alguns detalhes em rubro e ônix. Possuía focinho e orelhas alongados, com o interior destas sendo vermelho. Possuía marcas da mesma matriz ao redor de seus olhos azuis. Uma protuberante juba cor de sangue com extremidades negras desprendia-se da parte de trás da sua cabeça com uma espécie de bracelete turquesa em seu meio. Assemelhava-se bastante a um rabo de cavalo. Possuía uma espécie de peitoral negro sobre seu tórax, formando pontas acima de seus ombros. Três garras vermelhas residiam em cada uma de suas mãos e seus pés. Encarando os Pokémons fantasmas soltou um alto rugido, fazendo-os recuar alguns centímetros._

 _Aproveitando-se do momentâneo estado de choque das bruxas o garoto ergueu-se e, muito gentilmente, deitou a moça sobre a relva, cobrindo-a com seu casaco._

– Não precisa se conter, Zoroark. – _Falou em um tom apático, antes de se erguer e olhar para o canídeo das trevas_. – Nossos adversários são Pokémons fantasmas. Não irão morrer facilmente mesmo se você lutar com tudo. – _Sorriu sombriamente._

 _A resposta veio na forma de um riso seco que o fez dar de ombros. Era óbvio que a raposa ilusória não iria fazê-lo mesmo que tivesse pedido. Apesar de respeitar o garoto e dar ouvido aos seus comandos o conceito de moderação não era algo que conhecesse. Arqueou as pernas levemente e saltou para frente. Imediatamente uma onda de esferas sombrias foi disparada em sua direção por parte das Mismagius. Tolos, pensou funebremente o adolescente. O animal cruzou um braço sobre o peito e então o jogou com certa brutalidade para o lado. Na mesma hora uma dúzia de raios compostos por anéis negros foram disparados. Explosões decorreram do impacto entre as forças. Mergulhou na cortina de fumaça que se sucedeu. Gritos de dor e duas bruxas tombaram, seus troncos dilacerados. Em frente a elas Zoroark sorria com suas garras tomadas por um brilho rubro. Seus corpos etéreos sem sombra de dúvidas seriam regenerados dadas algumas horas, mas a dor duraria por alguns dias. As quatro remanescentes rapidamente envolveram-no por todos os lados e alvejaram seu corpo com relâmpagos azuis. Pressionado por todas as direções o canídeo sombrio caiu de joelhos, sentindo suas pernas ficando dormentes. Um leve vislumbre de preocupação surgiu nos olhos do moço. Mesmo se tratando dele, se a situação continuasse por tempo suficiente a derrota seria uma possibilidade. Voltou-se para Glaceon e, fazendo alguns sinais com as mãos, instrui-o a sair dali. Com alguma dificuldade o mamífero de gelo ergueu-se e caminhou até perto de sua mestra. Vendo isso, o adolescente sorriu._

– Termine isso. – _Falou, pela primeira vez em um tom sereno_. – **Night Daze**.

 _O comando não fora mais alto do que um sussurro. Para o Pokémon, entretanto, fora mais do que suficiente. Seus olhos faiscaram brevemente um brilho azulado. Uma violenta aura carmesim desprendeu-se de seu corpo. Rosnou dolorosamente enquanto erguia os braços. A energia começara a girar violentamente ao seu redor. Tornara-se um ciclone. Sorriu sombriamente e bateu suas mãos contra o chão. O redemoinho rugiu similar ao ressoar de um trovão enquanto voltava ao corpo do usuário. Ao desaparecer por completo fora rapidamente substituído por um campo de força rosa avermelhado. O mesmo cresceu prodigiosamente de diâmetro, mas parou a milímetros de atingir as feiticeiras. A essa altura os relâmpagos não mais o atingiam. De fato, a única parte visível de seu corpo eram seus olhos: faiscantes safiras em meio a um mar escarlate. Uma forte rajada de ar fora então desprendida, impelindo todos os fantasmas para longe, mesmo aqueles congelados. A cúpula desfez-se momentos depois. Em seu interior estava Zoroark, já de pé. A esta altura as Mismagius o encaravam com os olhos esbugalhados. Uivou de forma intimidadora. Os Pokémons fantasmas imediatamente dispersaram, assustados demais para continuar o embate. Aqueles ainda de pé usaram poderes psíquicos para levarem consigo os derrotados. Deu um último grunhido antes de se virar e voltar para junto do adolescente. O mesmo estendeu a mão e afagou sua cabeça. O leve cheiro de pelos queimados deixava-o um pouco enjoado. Limitou-se a sorrir timidamente._

– Você continua o mesmo ser gentil de sempre, sabia? – _Não fosse isso teria erradicado-os completamente. Em resposta ao elogio o animal desviou o olhar, visivelmente desconfortável. Nunca fora seu ponto forte, ainda mais retratando um lado positivo de sua personalidade. Voltou sua atenção para a loira. Deitado ao seu lado, Glaceon mantinha um olhar cuidadoso sobre ela, muito embora parecesse estar prestes a desmaiar._ – Vou ir pegar alguma coisa para eles comerem. Fique aqui e tome conta dos dois, entendido?

 _Zoroark parecia querer discutir, mas assentira da mesma forma ainda que relutantemente. No estado em que a dupla estava seriam presa fácil para qualquer Pokémon que estivesse espreitando ali por perto. Murmurando alguma coisa andou até uma árvore e sentou-se a sua sombra. O adolescente deu um último sorriso antes de ir em direção a mata densa, desaparecendo em questão de instantes._

* * *

Bem, e esse é o primeiro capítulo da Fanfic. Apesar do prólogo focado em Liguria Aquallir, o protagonista "principal" da história será o garoto que apareceu neste capítulo. Caso esteja um pouco confuso, gostaria de salientar que houve um intervalo de tempo de alguns anos entre o prólogo e esse capítulo. Além disso, grande parte das lacunas que foram deixadas no momento serão respondidas com o passar do tempo. Espero que aproveitem este capítulo e, se possível, deem suas opiniões e ideias para a história como um todo.

 **Monpoke:** Agradeço pelo aviso. Modifiquei o sumário para que não haja mais problemas similares. Mais uma vez, muito obrigado por ter me alertado quanto a isso.


End file.
